Videogame Chaos
by mrmuscle
Summary: The gang must escape a vengeful Jimmy's video game before it's too late...and the only way out is to win.
1. Chapter 1: Girls play videogames?

No own JN or anything else patented. Read and Review. This is a new story!

* * *

Videogame Chaos 

Chapter 1: Girls play videogames?

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen are sitting on Jimmy's front yard, waiting for it to arrive. Waiting for what to arrive? Waiting for Jimmy's new Playstation 3 to arrive.

"Man, I can't wait to play my new Playstation 3. I did a lot of research, and found the Playstation 3 to be a better system than Xbox 360 or Wli. The Playstation 3 takes every system in the history of videogames and crushes them 10-fold. Gentlemen, this will be a gaming experience none of us will ever forget." spoke an excited, overzealous Jimmy.

As if on queue, a salesperson arrives at the Neutron household, carrying a big box.

"Are one of you James Isaac Neutron?" asks the salesperson, who looks like he is struggling to hold the box. Carl and Sheen help the man put the box on the front porch.

"I'm James Isaac Neutron."

"Would you sign this please? This is for your Playstation 3 unit." says the salesperson.

Jimmy signs the papers and gives it to the salesperson. The salesperson leaves, with a grin on his face. Jimmy walks up to Carl and Sheen with a huge smile on his face. They all go into his house, carrying their new prized possession, even though Jimmy was the one who owned it. They open the box with smiles on their face. Jimmy even begins to cry.

"It's so beautiful."

They open the Playstation 3 box. Inside the box was the Playstation 3, 3 controllers, 2 memory sticks and 3 games. The games were Killzone 2, Grand Turismo HD, and Family Guy. Also included was the instruction manual, which Jimmy read right away, in its entirety. After Jimmy finished reading the instruction manual, he gave it to Carl and Sheen to read. They then hooked up the Playstation 3.

"Sorry guys, I ordered a HD TV, but it hasn't arrived yet. We will just have to play on the old-fashioned regular TV for now. What do you want to play first?" asked an excited Jimmy.

"I want to play Killzone 2 first." said an equally excited Sheen.

"Ya, so do I." said an excited Carl.

They put in Killzone 2 into Jimmy's Playstation 3 and start playing. They are having a good time playing Killzone 2. They are laughing and smiling, while they are concentrating on beating the intense mission. The finally complete the mission. The game asks if they with to save.

"Okay, here is the deal. I purchased two memory-sticks for a couple of reasons. One stick will be for when I play by myself, the other will be for multiplayer." explained Jimmy.

"Sounds good to us." stated Carl and Sheen simultaneously.

They save the game on the red memory stick. The continue playing, while having a good time. Two hours later, they took a quick bathroom break. They just completed the fifth mission, so they decided this would be a good time for a bathroom and snack break. They all go to the bathroom and get some snacks. Once they finish, they sit down in the living room.

"Okay, why don't we play something else?" asked Jimmy, who is having a good time. Who wouldn't?

"Okay, why don't we play Grand Turismo HD.?" asked Sheen, who is also having a good time.

"I like that idea. Let go play Grand Turismo HD!" said a happy Carl.

They were just about to play when they heard a knock on the door. Jimmy answers the door, with Carl and Sheen behind him.

"Hello, are you James Isaac Neutron?" asks a deferent salesperson.

"Yes I am." replies an even more excited Jimmy.

"Would you please sign this? This if for your videogame safe HD TV." says the salesperson.

"Of course I will." says Jimmy.

Jimmy then signs the paper and hand the paper to the salesperson. The salesperson has his men carry the 64in. HD TV into the Neutron house. For two hours, the TV was set up, along with Jimmy's Bo's Stereo, Comcast Cable Box, and, of course, Jimmy's prized Playstation 3. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were paying attention to the time because they were currently engaging in a conversation with, guess who, Cindy and Libby.

"Hey Neutron, what in the big box?" asked an intrigued Cindy.

"Which box? I got two today." asked Jimmy, a bit suspicious.

"Relax; I'm not here to cause trouble. The one that you just got, to answer your question. I didn't know you got two." stated Cindy.

"Well, that box contained an HD TV." said Jimmy.

The girls gasp.

"If your surprised about that, wait until I tell you about what was inside the first box. Hold on, I forgot that girls don't play videogames, never mind." said Jimmy, who feels stupid for mentioning the first box at all. He should have realized that girls don't play videogames, or so he thought.

"What do you mean by that? Some girls don't play videogames, but me and Libby do. In fact, I just purchased a Nintendo Wli system, and Libby just purchased an Xbox 360. So to say that girls don't play videogames is an insult." said Cindy, somewhat angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you girls play videogames. I just purchased a Playstation 3, which was in the first box." said Jimmy, who is a little taken back by the fact that some girls actually play videogames.

The girls gasp again.

"Did you say that you bought a Playstation 3?" asked Cindy, who is in shock.

"Ya, bought a Playstation 3." said Jimmy, who has returned to his normal self, at least his normal excited self.

"The Playstation 3 is either $499 to $599. How could you afford that, let alone an HD TV.?" asks Cindy, who is in complete shock.

"Well, I have been saving $50 a month since I was 5 years old. As of this moment, after my major purchases, I have $10,000 in my savings account. That is how I could afford the expensive things I've bought." said Jimmy.

The others are in shock. $10,000 was a lot of money, especially to 10 and 12 year olds.

"Okay, why don't we all go inside to play my new system?" asks Jimmy.

Everyone agrees, and they follow Jimmy into his living room, so that he and his friends can enjoy his new system. When Jimmy puts in Grand Turismo HD and turns on the system, the girls are amazed at the graphics of the mega system know as Playstation 3. The girls agree; the Playstation 3 puts Nintendo's Wli and Microsoft's Xbox 360 to shame. The Boys and Girls host their own tournament, which the girls win, but barely. After a few more hours, the girls go home, while the boys have a sleepover over Jimmy's house. After two more hours of gaming, they all go to bed, where they happily dream of videogames.


	2. Chapter 2: Lone wolf of videogames’ king

No own JN or anything patened. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lone wolf of videogames' king system

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen wake up from their slumber simultaneously. They eat a nutritious breakfast of eggs, waffles, and pancakes, with orange juice and milk. When they are finished, they sat down for a major videogame fest. Alas, there was a knock on the door. Jimmy answers it. At that moment, he saw that his entire class was on his front yard, with Cindy and Libby in front of them.

"Cindy, Libby, what's going on? Why is our entire class on my front yard?" asks a very confused and somewhat scared Jimmy.

"They are all here to play your Playstation 3. It seems you're the only one with a Playstation 3, let alone an HD TV." answers Cindy.

"Okay, you all want to play my Playstation 3. You will have to pay me $15 an hour to play my Playstation 3, and, to prevent it from being overused, collectively, there is a three-hour time limit. Do you all understand?" asks Jimmy.

Everybody nods their heads yes. Everyone tries to enter Jimmy's house, but he stops them.

"Hold it! I only have three controllers, so only three people are allowed in my house at a time, except for Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, and I. Everyone must wait out here until it is your turn to play. Also, you must pay me before you enter my house." explained Jimmy.

"Okay, but who is allowed in first?" asked Jimmy's class as a whole."

"Nick, Butch and Nissa are allowed in first. The rest of you wait out here. Sheen and Carl, escort these people in and set them up. Cindy, Libby, can I speak to you in private?" asks Jimmy.

Sheen and Carl escort the three gamers into the house. The rest of the class waits patiently in the front yard, while Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby go into the back yard, which now has a privacy fence around it. Jimmy closes the gate when they are all in. Then the calm storm is turned into a deadly hurricane inside Jimmy.

"What the heck is going on? Why did you really invite the entire class to my house? Do you personally want to make me mad? Now I see why you two are almost never invited over, except in emergencies. Just when I was beginning to change my mind about you two, you go and pull that. What the heck were you thinking?" Jimmy practically yelled.

"First off all, we thought we were doing you a favor by trying to make you popular with our class. We didn't think you would be so upset. Second of all, who do you think you are, treating us like this? Just because you got the most powerful system in the world doesn't mean you can treat us like garbage! You think you're so smart. You're just a monster with absolutely no heart." screamed Libby, on her and her friends behave. She has tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you and Cindy leave and go do girl things, like putting on make up or playing with dolls. And don't come back anytime soon, your not welcome here anymore!" yelled Jimmy at the top of his lungs.

Cindy and Libby leave, with tears in both girls' eyes. After words, Jimmy goes to the front yard. He receives some dirty looks from his entire class, including the three gamers.

"Your money's on the table, dirt-bag!"

With that, his class left. Carl and Sheen look at Jimmy with shame.

"Are you going to yell at us to? Were leaving, come on Carl. BTW, we left you some money for our rented time. Bye, evil but-hole."

With that, Carl and Sheen leave as well. Jimmy, furiously, walks into his house. Everything is in order. His gaming equipment is still there. Jimmy walks down to his basement, where he built a custom-made punching bag, for times just like these. He punches the bag with anger that he has never seen before. As he is punching, he thinks to himself.

_Why do people have to be such jerks? All I did was be nice to them, and how do they repay me? By pushing me down and kicking me when I'm down, that's how. I won't take it anymore. From now on, no more mister nice guy. I will show them a side of me that has been dormant for twelve years. I will be mean, ruthless, and evil. I wont help people when they need it. I wont be good anymore. They want to be mean; while I can be mean as well. Why should I be nice to them, when they are just mean? I swear, if Cindy asks for an apology out of me, I'm going to snap. Ahh!_

Jimmy punches the punching bag so hard that it cracks in two. Jimmy goes out to find Cindy, and to make her and the rest of them pay!


	3. Chapter 3: Nice Guy, or Nice Guy Act?

No own JN or anything else patened.. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Nice Guy, or Nice Guy Act? 

"What happened to make Jimmy go on a rampage of words?" asked a worried Sheen.

"Who cares? As far as I see, egg-head can go away forever, and I wouldn't care." said Cindy.

"I know that's a lie, you care about Jimmy, and would be heartbroken if he just left. Even I can see that, and my IQ is 50. Point is, we all can see that you care about Jimmy, even if you act like you don't." stated Sheen, wisely.

"Whatever! Hey, I have an idea. Since we all have so much emotion, why don't we all go to the school's workout room, and work out. We can work out for a few hours, and then we could play some videogames at my house." said Cindy.

With that said, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl begin their walk towards their school's workout room.

………………………………...

_They will all pay! Revenge, revenge, I must have revenge. I must have revenge and retribution. They will pay._

With that thought in mind, Jimmy walks the streets of Retroville, looking for his targets. Unfortunatly, he would find them.

_There they are. I will make them pay for making an arrogant, egotistical mean jerk out of me! _

………………………………...

"Oh man, we have a problem." said a suddenly scared Sheen.

"What is the matter with you all of a sudden? You look like you just saw a goast." said Cindy, who looks at Sheen with concern, wonder, and awe.

"Look, and you will be afraid too." said Sheen, who looks like he is about to faint from fear.

Sheen points at their friend, or former friend, Jimmy. The other look in the direction that Sheen is pointing at. When their eyesight reaches their destination, thay are suddenly filled with fear. They all want to run away, screaming at the top of their lungs, but their legs would not move, like they were stuck in concrete. All they can do is stare, as their mad best friend walks over to them, with a look on his face that said, "I'm angry, and the first person to give me crap will pay". The fear is so overwhelming in Carl that he begins to wet his pants. The other, at normal times, would be disgusted, but at this time, they completely understand because if it wern't for their pride, they would be doing the exact same thing.

"Look at what the cat dragged in! Just the people I was looking for. You know that we all may have our differences, but we must learn to overcome them. I would like to apolize to all of you. I overreacted, and I am sorry." said Jimmy with a smile on his face.

The others are speechless. This was not what they expected at all.

"Okay, this is either a setup, or you just shocked us all." said Cindy, on behave of the group.

"This is no setup. I really am sorry for all those nasty comments I said. Hey, why don't I show you how sorry I am? I'll take you all out to lunch, and then maybe we can all see a movie. What do you say?" asked Jimmy, who is putting on a sincer act.

"Okay, but this better not be a trick. If it is a trick, then we are kicking your butt. Do you understand?" asked Cindy, who isn't buying into the act.

"Loud and clear, Ms. Bigmouth. Ladies first." said the Oh-so-kind Jimmy.

That said, Jimmy and his friends go off to lunch, then the movies, with the ladies leading the way.

_This is so easy. Soon, they, as well as the rest of my 5th grade class, will fall into my trap. Then, I will have my revenge. _


	4. Chapter 4: Offer or Trap?

No own JN or anything else patened. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Offer or Trap? 

"Well, since I am treating you all out to lunch, it would be helpful to know where we are going!" said Jimmy, as kindly as he can.

"Keep your callate curled, psycho. We were thinking of going to Taco Bell. Right, peeps?" asks Cindy.

The others nod their head yes, slowly. Jimmy just shakes his head with a humorous look on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Cindy, annoyed.

"Oh nothing, lets go." said Jimmy, laughter present in his voice.

They all go to Taco Bell. They order their food and sit down.

"So, after we eat, what movie do you want to go see?" said an intreaged Jimmy.

"Hm, how about we see See No Evil? I'm in the mood for a horror flick." answered Cindy.

The others did not agree with her.

"I don't like horror flicks. Why don't we see Star Wars instead?" asked Carl.

"No, I'm sick of Star wars movies. Why don't we see X-men 3?" asked Libby.

"No, I want to go see Ultralord The Movie." exclaimed Sheen.

Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen argue about what movie thay want to see for an astounding 45 minutes. Jimmy just sat back and watched them, laughing his head off. Finally, he made a suggestion.

"Hey, I have an idea. Instead of argueing, why don't we see all the movies? That way, everybody is satisfied." suggested Jimmy, who is still laughing his head off.

"I guess that would be okay." said Cindy.

"Ya that sounds fesable." said Libby.

"That's okay by me." said Sheen.

Everybody waits for Carl's response. He simply nods his head yes. Everyone is then off to see the first movie of the day, See No Evil. They get to the movie thearter.

"What movie would you like to see?" asked the movie attendant.

"All of us would like tickets to See No Evil." said Jimmy.

"Sorry kids, you have to have a parental guardian with you to see See No Evil. Is their any other movie you would like to see?" asked the movie attendant.

"We would all like to see Ultralord The Movie, then." said the semi-disappointed Jimmy.

"Sorry, were all sold out of tickets. Any other movie you want to see." asked the movie attendant.

"How about X-Men 3?" asked Jimmy, who is sarting to get annoyed.

"Sold out of those tickets too. Anything else?" asked the movie attendant.

"Ya, how about Star Wars?"

"Sorry, we just removed it from the thearter." said the movie attendant.

The others, disgusted with the thearter, leave without another word.

"Man, I can't believe it. Every movie we wanted to see, we couldn't. This stinks." said Jimmy, angerly.

The others simply nod their heads yes.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you all come to my house to play some videogames? I upgraded my VR. Videogame player. I updated it so you wouldn't have to win the game to exit it." said Jimmy.

Carl and Sheen get up, excitedly, while Cindy and Libby look at each other with confused looks. Then they look at Jimmy with that same look.

"What is a VR. Videogame player?" asked Cindy, totally confused.

"It is a machine that puts you inside your favorite videogame." said Jimmy.

"What are you talking about? How does it put you inside a videogame?" asked Cindy.

"How do I explain this? The charater they put in the videogame are like real people, only in the videogame world. My machine makes you like one of the charaters inside the videogame world. Look, why don't I show you what I mean?" asked Jimmy.

"I think that that would be a good idea, considering that Libby and I have no idea what your talking about." said Cindy.

Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen follow Jimmy to his lab, where the VR. Videogame player is held. They enter the lab.

"Okay, I have a cool videogame that no one has played before. Carl, Sheen, since you have an idea of what I am talking about, why don't you try out my new videogame, and deminenstate how my machine works." said Jimmy.

Carl and Sheen agree to be Jimmy's guinne pigs, again. They step on the transference pad, as Jimmy puts in his cool videogame. Carl and Sheen are transported into the videogame. Cindy and Libby watch Sheen and Carl beat level one, easily.

"Okay, we have seen your machine, and we want to play." said Cindy.

"Okay, just step on the transference pad and you will enter the videogame." said Jimmy.

Cindy and Libby do as they are instructed. They enter the videogame. Jimmy resets it to level one. They all start playing level one.

_Fools, that's all they are. Now that they have entered my trap, they have to beat the game, or they will be trapped in their forever. Ha-ha-ha. _


	5. Chapter 5: Level 1

No own JN or anything else Patened. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 5: Level 1

"Man, this is so cool. I've never been in a videogame before. Looks like Neutron actually invented something we can all enjoy." exclaimed a very excited Cindy.

"Ya, I know what you mean. This is sweet." said Libby.

"This might be cool to you, but we have to be careful. This game might get very challenging, and we don't even know how many lives we got. We best be careful." said Sheen.

The others agree, so they stop talking. They see a bunch of jumping platforms, which they easily jump over. Then they see some boxes and crates. They open them to find some weapons.

"What would we need these for? Oh well, we better keep them just in case." said Cindy.

They then find a door, floating in the air. They slowly open it up, and walk inside a room. They then see an army of 10,000 bunny rabbits with carrot-shaped bazookas. The rabbits start shooting projectiles. Cindy and Libby start doing karate moves on the rabbits, disarming them in the process, while Carl and Sheen use their weapons on the rabbits. The rabbits put up a fight, but are easily defeated. Everyone is trying to catch their breath.

"That battle was exhausting. To think this is only level one! Just imagine what is on the next level and beyond." said Libby, who is trying to catch her breath.

"I here Ya! At least we still got our health. Hey, speaking of health, do we have a health bar, or is this a one hit kill game?" asked Sheen.

"That is a good question, Sheen. Unfortunately, I don't think that any of us has an answer for Ya." said Libby.

Just as Libby said that, a huge, 20ft rabbit comes out of nowhere and starts to attack.

"I think this is a life bar game. I drought that that rabbit would die in one hit." said Cindy.

Cindy, Libby and Carl start using their fist on the rabbit, while Sheen looks around for more weapons. Upon finding some weapons, he gives them to his friends. They all attack with the weapons. The rabbit is destroyed within 5 minutes, but the battle is not without injury. Sheen and Carl have lost half of their life bar, while Cindy and Libby are close to losing their first life. A voice from above then talks.

"For defeating the rabbit, there are some bonuses. First, your health has been fully restored. As another bonus, each one of you can have a special bonus of your choice."

Cindy had the selection of some throwing stars, a sword, or a bazooka. She picks the bazooka.

Libby had the choice of a lion, elephant, or a leopard. She chooses the leopard.

Carl had the choice of a shield, a magician's staff, or a sledgehammer. He chooses the shield.

Sheen had a choice of steel knuckles, $10,000 of videogame money, or the spell of healing. He chooses the spell of healing.

"You have chosen the bonuses. Do you wish to save?"

"Yes"

"Game progress saved. Now you may go through the door and begin Level 2, when you are ready. Good luck"

………………………………...

I can't believe they have beaten level one fast enough to get the bonuses. Oh well, they probably won't get passed level two. I will have my revenge yet!


	6. Chapter 6: Level 2: Sheen’s Saving Grace

No own JN or anything else pateted. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 6: Level 2: Sheen's Saving Grace

Carl, Sheen, Libby and Cindy open the door and go to level 2. As soon as they opened the door, they wished that they didn't because when they went through the door, they went falling 30,000ft up in the air, with no parachutes.

"Quick, lets get into a circle, we need to slow down our momentum, or we will die upon impact!" said Cindy.

The others get into a circle and grab hands. Their momentum slows down tremendously.

"Hey look, I see water. It would be better if we hit water than solid ground." explained Sheen.

"He's right. Good idea Sheen." said Libby.

"Thanks."

In the circle, which they have created, they hit the water, hard, with enough impact to wound them, but not kill them. One by one, they slowly break the surface of the water. On their life bars, they are almost dead. They slowly swim to land.

"What do we do now? That impact surely must have taken a lot out of our life bars." said Cindy, scared.

"Hey, as a bonus, I have the power to heal. If only I knew how to activate it." said Sheen, who is trying all different things to activate his healing power.

………………………………...

_Ha-ha, he'll never figure out how to use his healing power. Never will they embarrass me again. Ha-ha. _

………………………………...

"Heal Cindy!" said Sheen.

With those words, surprisingly, Sheen was able to heal Cindy. Figuring out that is what you need to do to heal, Sheen heals everybody else.

"Ha-ha, I finally got it to work. Now I just need to heal myself." said Sheen, who then heals himself.

………………………………

_Crap, he figured out how to use his healing powers. This might prove to be very bad. I need to make a boss so powerful, that they have to lose all their lives. When that happens, they will be trapped in there, and I won't have to see them ever again. Ha-ha. _

………………………………...

"Okay, what do we do now? Where do we go?" asked Cindy, more to herself then to the others.

The others look around to find any place to go. Suddenly Sheen sees a sign that says shortcut.

"Hey guys, I see a sign that says shortcut. Maybe we should follow it." says Sheen.

"I don't know, I don't trust signs that say shortcuts. Remember when we were on Intergalactic Showdown, and we saw a sign that said shortcut? Remember what kind of trouble we got into when we followed it. I just can't bring myself to follow that sign." said Cindy, who begins to reminisce about when they were all on Intergalactic Showdown.

"Ya, I don't trust that sign either, but I don't see any other path. Do you?" asked Sheen.

Cindy looks around and, upon finding no other alternate route, walks the path that says shortcut, defeated. The others follow her, upon the shortcut path. Libby, seeing that Cindy has a sad look upon her face, walks up to her.

"Hey, Cindy what's wrong?" asked Libby.

"Libs, do you ever have the felling that life is not what it seems?" asked Cindy.

"What do you mean?" asked Libby.

"Do you ever think that something was going to happen, then the total opposite happens?" asked Cindy.

"Not really, Why do you ask?" asked Libby.

"No particular reason." lied Cindy.

Libby knew she was lying, but decided to end the conversation. Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen continued to walk the path until they came to a big problem. The came to a mountain.

"Crap, how are we supposed to climb this? We have no safety hooks or anything, and this mountain looks about 1500ft high. Do you think we should turn back, or risk climbing the gigantic mountain?" asked Sheen.

"Well, we could turn back, but we would have to walk another 30 minutes. Besides, there wasn't another path. Looks like we're forced to climb this huge mountain." answered Cindy.

They all begin to climb the mountain. Every 5 minutes, they stopped to take a break. After about 5 hours, were halfway up the mountain. They were all tired out, so they decided to make camp.

"Hey, don't you think that it's kind of ironic that the first level had a whole lot of enemies, but this level didn't have one enemy." said Sheen.

The others think about it for a moment, and then realize that Sheen is right.

"I never thought I'd say this, Ultradork, but you are right. We haven't encountered one enemy on this level so far. Hum, maybe one of us should stay on watch duty, incase some enemies should show up." said Cindy.

"I'll do it. I'm not tired anyways, and besides, with my shield, I'll be the most protected from any enemies." spoke Carl.

"That a good idea. The rest of us should get some sleep. See Ya all in the morning." said Cindy.

"Goodnight" said Carl, Sheen, and Libby simultaneously.

Everyone but Carl went to sleep. Carl valiantly was staying awake for his watch duty.

_Man, I'm lonely. I wish that I could be at home with my parents. Being with friends is nice, but being with family is even better. _

Carl's thoughts are interrupted when he hears footsteps.

_What was that? I had better keep a watch out for any bad guys. _

Carl looks around, and sees nobody. Then, out of nowhere, Ninjas appear right in front on Carl. Before he could wake the others, a ninja sneaks up behind him and covers him mouth, preventing him from talking. Then the other Ninjas take out a spray and knocks Carl out with it. The ninjas kidnap Carl. They leave a note explaining what they did and what they want. They then leave.

8 hours later, Cindy, Libby, and Sheen wake up. They look around, and realize that Carl is missing!

"Hey, Carl's missing! Carl, where are you?" screams Sheen.

Obviously, nobody answers. Cindy then finds the note the ninjas left.

"Hey, I found a note." informed Cindy.

"What does in say?" asked Sheen and Libby simultaneously.

"Read it for yourselves." said Cindy.

Ha-ha, as you may have noticed, we have kidnapped your friend. He is hidden somewhere in the mountain. You have 24 hours to find him, or we will kill him, and then will kill you.

At that point, Libby and Sheen both faint. Cindy immediately tries to wake them up. Libby wakes up right away, but Sheen is still unconscious.

"Sheen, wake up! We don't have time for this! Get up!" yelled Cindy.

"Cindy, stop! I know how to wake him up, but I'm not going to like it." said Libby

The moment she said that, Libby kissed Sheen on the lips. Just as she predicted, Sheen instantly woke up. Once the kiss ended, Libby slapped Sheen across the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Sheen, who just got slapped back into reality.

"That is for not waking up and making me do that." said Libby, who had a devilish smirk on her face.

Cindy, who was laughing at the humorous scene, got control of herself and said, "While that was hilarious, we do have a situation here. We need to find Carl, now, before it is too late. Okay, we should split up, that way we could cover more ground."

"What if we find the enemies? How would we communicate." asked Libby.

"We will all take separate directions and meet here in an hour. Whoever is not back, we will take to their direction, hopefully finding whoever is missing, and the enemies. Libby, you take north. Sheen, you take east, and I'll take west." said Cindy.

The others, knowing their task, separate to their assigned directions; Libby to the north, Sheen to the east, and Cindy to the west.

Libby starts to climb north until she realizes something.

_Hey, didn't I get a leopard as a bonus. I should just ride the leopard instead of climbing all the way up this huge mountain. I would save time, and I wouldn't have to expend so much energy. _

Libby tries calling her leopard. After the third try, a female leopard appears, almost magically, under Libby's feet. The leopard then starts to climb north, without be commanded to do so.

_How do I control this thing? Please slow down._

Just as Libby thought that, the leopard slowed down. The leopard was still going fast, but it slowed down dramatically.

_Cool, I think I found out how to control this leopard. I control it by my thoughts. Now that I know how to control my ride, it's off to save Carl!_

Libby and the leopard continue their search for Carl. Cindy and Sheen, on the other hand, weren't having as good of luck, especially Sheen.

_Man, I can't believe that we have to look for Carl. I mean, he had a shield; he should have been able to defend himself. Huh, I just realized something. If Carl was kidnapped, that means that there are enemies on this level. If they took out Carl, that has a shield, just imagine what they could do to Cindy, Libby, and myself. Whoever did this was stealthy, quick, and strong. OMG, I know who did this. It must have been ninjas! Gulp! If it is ninjas, that means we are in for a wild ride. How do I communicate that to Cindy and Libby? I got it; I'll use my cell phone! It may not help in my search for Carl, as he doesn't have a cell phone, but the rest of us do. What is their numbers again? I know Libby's is 555-5555, but what's Cindy's number. Oh well, as long as I have Libby's number, she proablly has Cindy's number._

Sheen pulls out his cell phone and dials Libby's cell phone number. He waits and waits until, miraculously, Libby answers.

"Hello, Libby speaking. Who is this?"

"Hey Libby, its Sheen. Listen, I know who the kidnappers are."

"Who are they, Sheen?"

"The kidnappers are ninjas! Listen, you have to call Cindy and tell her. Cindy could be in great danger if she doesn't know. Hurry up and call her!" said Sheen, who immediately hangs up his cell phone.

Libby, taking Sheen's advice, calls Cindy. Libby waits and waits, but there is no answer.

"Oh No! She must be in danger. Leopard, go west." commands Libby.

The leopard, following her master's command, stops going north, and goes west instead. Libby wisely calls Sheen and tells him to go west, as Cindy didn't answer her cell phone. Sheen turns around and goes west. He eventally meets up with Libby and hops on her Leapord, and goes to look for Cindy and Carl.

………………………………...

"What do you people want from me? Why did you kidnapp me?" asked a histarical Carl.

All he gets for an answer is a slap on the face, and the silent sign to be quiet.

All is quite for a few hours. Then the ninjas here a startle in the montain bushes.

"Whoever is there, run! There are a whole bunch of…" said Carl.

Carl is cut off with a hand to the face. One of the ninja's nods his head yes, promoting the other ninjas to survey the area and find whatever did that.

The ninjas look around, and, after an hour of searching, they find, guess whom, Cindy. The ninjas try to use the knockout gas on her, but instead she disarmed them and used the knockout gas on them, putting them to sleep. Cindy, now realing the enemies before her, quickly unties Carl, with unseen speed. Cindy and Carl then take out the ninjas. Before they could escape, however, at least 40 ninjas came out of nowhere and surrounded them. It looked like they were doomed, when suddenly, from out of nowhere, came a leopard with two passengers on her back. Cindy and Carl, who recognize the passengers as Sheen and Libby, start to attack the ninjas. Libby, Sheen and even the leopard join in the battle. With so many strong warriors, despite a valiant effort by the ninjas, they were defeated. Even though the ninjas were defeated, they left their mark because their opponents, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby, were almost out of life on their life bars. Worse for them, they now had a ninja master to deal with.

"Great, I fell exhausted, and now we have this guy to deal with. Sheen, can you heal us while we take care of this guy." asked Cindy, politely.

"I could, but it will take a while. After all, I can only heal one person at a time." said Sheen.

"Good enough! Everybody else, attack!" said Cindy.

At that point, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and the leopard attack the master ninja, while Sheen gets to work on healing his friends, as fast as he could. First Sheen healed Cindy to the fullest extent of her life bar. Sheen then healed Carl, also to the fullest extent of his life bar. Then, right before Libby was about to die, Sheen healed her to the fullest extent of her life bar. Sheen then joins the battle, and helps his friends defeat the master ninja. Cindy fires her bazooka at the ninja master. All her shots miss except for one. On the other hand, Carl, Libby and Sheen are fist fighting the ninja master. After about 150 minutes, the ninja master is defeated. Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen are almost dead. The leopard, 15 minutes into battle, ran and hid. Just like in the first level, a voice from above speeks.

"For completely level two, here are some bonuses. First of all, you health has been hully restored. Second, you each get an upgrade to your previous bonuses. Cindy, you bazooka has been ungraded to a heat-seeking, enemy- seeking bazooka. Libby, you now have two leopards instead of one. Carl, you now have a better shield and lightweight armor. Sheen, you now have the power to heal all party members at once instead of one at a time. Do you wish to save?"

"Yes!"

"Game progress saved. When you are ready, climb the rest of the mountain to battle you first boss battle. Good luck!"

Cindy and the other deside to rest for the night and battle the boss in the morning.

………………………………...

_Dang it! I thought they wouldn't pass level two. Oh well, they won't get passed their first boss battle. I guarentee it! _


	7. Chapter 7: 1st boss battle: Mirror Image

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 7: 1st boss battle: Mirror Image

8 hours have passed since Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen beat level two and decided to make camp. Cindy was the first one to wake up. After leaving a note, Cindy decided to take a walk, carrying her upgraded bazooka, of course. She takes a long walk, then after a while, decides to take a break to gather her thoughts.

_Wow, how did we get this far? These levels are hard. It amazes me how anybody can build a videogame like this. I'm even more surprised that I'm actually playing a game built by Jimmy Neutron. Well, I suppose I can believe it. After all, he isn't so bad. Its only too bad I don't have the courage to tell him that myself. Oh well, I will eventually tell him how I really feel about him. The truth is, I love him with all my heart. Wow, I cannot believe I just said that, even to myself. I should probably go back to the campsite now._

Cindy walks back to the campsite. When she arrived, she noticed that everybody was awake and waiting for her. Unknown to her, her real friends have already been captured.

"Let's go to the top of the mountain." said Libby, almost impatiently.

Everybody begins their climb to the top of the mountain. Noticing that something was wrong, Cindy asks an important question.

"Hey Libby, why aren't we riding your leopards to the top of the mountain. It would be faster, and we would expend less energy."

"I am giving the leopards a rest. Now shut up and climb." screamed Libby.

Cindy, startled by her friend's scream, shuts up and climbs the mountain. It takes three hours to climb to the top of the mountain. Once they got there, they began to descend the mountain, down to the valley below. They climb down for 24 hours, without rest. As soon as they got to the valley, Cindy collapses out of exhaustion. The others don't seem even the least bit exhausted, and they start to laugh. Cindy pretends to fall asleep for one hour. She overhears her "Friends" taking.

"Ha-Ha, she'll never figure out that we are the bosses, and that her real friends are captured and locked up in a cage. Ha-Ha." laughed the fake Libby.

"I know, how stupid can you be, not to figure out were the bosses. We have put her through torture; she should have been able to figure out that we are the bosses." said the fake Sheen.

After that saying, Cindy pops up from her fake sleep, and starts to attack the fake Sheen. First, she does a roundhouse kick, and then she does a dragon punch. Fake Sheen is down half of his life bar. Cindy then does a back flip, narrowly avoiding fake Libby's punch. Cindy then kicks fake Libby in the face, depleting ¾ of fake Libby's life bar. Cindy then does a lightning-quick roll, avoiding fake Carl's stomp kick. Cindy then kicks fake Carl where the sun don't shine, depleting more than ¾ of his life bar. Cindy is winning the boss battle until her boss battle form, fake Cindy, attacks her. Fake Cindy then puts the real Cindy in a sleeper hold. Cindy tries to struggle out of the hold, but fails to do so. She then falls asleep, and the bosses then attack Cindy. She is down to ¼ of her life bar. She then wakes up and gets a second wind of energy. She kicks out of the hold, then flips to get some distance between herself and her enemies. She then uses her upgraded bazooka to blast her enemies into oblivion. After about 15 rounds of ammunition, Cindy's opponents are defeated. Cindy is very weak, with only about two hits left on her life bar. Knowing she cannot last long, she weakly searches for her real friends. After two long hours, she finds them locked in a cage. Not really wanting to look for the key, she does a dragon kick on the lock of the cage, which then immediately falls off. Once her friends are free, Cindy collapses from real exhaustion. Her real friends, the real Libby, Carl, and Sheen, slowly walk out of the cage, and gently carry Cindy to a place so she can rest. When she finally does awaken, 16 hours later, a mysterious voice from above speaks.

"Cindy Vortex, for completing the first boss battle by yourself, I award you with 15 extra lives, and a full health bar. Unfortunately, the rest of you just get a full health bar. Dou you wish to save?"

"Yes!"

"Game progress saved. To get to level three, you must find a door hidden in the mountains. Once you find the door, go through it, and you will enter level three. Good Luck and Beware."

The others decide to make camp and look for the door in the morning hours.

………………………………...

_Dang it! Now I'm getting frustrated. Those bosses should have finished them off. Although, I must admit, I am impressed that Cindy was able to pull out a victory over the bosses by herself. But I digress; I must find a way to defeat them. Hum, I got it! I have to separate them. Without Sheen's ability to heal, they cannot possibly survive. That perfect and brilliant. Ha-Ha. _


	8. Chapter 8, Part 1: Separate but equal

No own JN. Read and Review. This chapter will be split into multiple parts due to its emence size. Thank You!

* * *

Chapter 8, Part 1: Separate but equal

It has been 24 hours since Cindy single-handedly beat the first boss battle and rescued her friends. It has been 8 hours since Cindy and her friends decided to make camp and rest their tired limbs. Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen slowly get up from their slumber.

"I wish I had some coffee right now." said Sheen, half-yawning in the process.

"Sheen, we all know the last thing you need is coffee. I mean you're already hyperactive enough as it is. I just can't imagine what would happen if you were to drink coffee." said Carl, who seems energetic.

"What do you mean by that, fatso?" yelled an angry Sheen.

"I said, weirdo, that the last thing you need is coffee, or anything caffeinated." said Carl, whose anger is starting to build up.

"That's it, you're going get it." said Sheen, who throws an extremely fast and extremely powerful punch at Carl.

Carl wisely rolls out of the way. He was about to retaliate when Cindy stopped him. By the looks of it, Libby had stopped Sheen from trying to cause any further harm.

"Enough!" screamed Cindy and Libby commandingly.

Carl and Sheen look at the girls with angry eyes, and then they calm themselves down.

"That's better. Now I want you two to shake hands and be friends' again." said Cindy.

Carl and Sheen, seeing no other options, shake hands and apologize to each other. Although they apologized to each other, neither meant it.

"Okay, now that you two are friends again, we can get back to trying to beat this game. Okay, on the way down the mountain, did anybody see any door?" asked a benevolent Cindy.

"No, I didn't see one." said Libby.

"Neither did I" said Sheen.

"I didn't on the way down." said Carl. "But I see one now. Look!"

The other look in the direction Carl is pointing at. They see something far in the distance. It's the door!

"Wow, I can see the door. Good job Carl!" said Cindy, amazed.

"Thank you." said Carl.

"Um, not to break up this happy moment, but how do we get up there. It's at least ten miles away." said Libby, forgetting she had two leopards to ride.

"Libby, did you forget that you have leopards we can ride?" asked Sheen, kindly.

"Ops, I guess I did." said Libby, as she mentally calls upon her two leopards.

Almost instantly, her leopards appear at her feet. Libby and Sheen climb onto one, as Cindy and Carl climb onto the other. They then proceed in the direction of the door. 10 seconds later, they stop at the door.

"Okay, we all know what happens when we go though these things. We have to be careful." said Cindy.

They all walk through the door. On the other side, there is a dormant cave. Slowly they enter the cave. All along the caves interior, there are pictures. Once they see the pictures, their bodies fill with fear and terror. The pictures on the walls of the cave are pictures of them, complete with their names.

"Okay, I'm really creeped out." said Carl, who is staring at the pictures of himself.

The pictures that Carl is staring at reveal a bunch of masked figures brutally killing him with sharp, pointy spears. Carl quickly closes his eyes, hoping that the horrible pictures would go away. When they didn't Carl slowly walks away and begins looking at another wall.

"This is spooky." said Libby, who is looking at her pictures.

Her pictures reveal her being thrown into a volcano, with masked men around the neck of the volcano, dancing a weird dance. Libby, just like Carl, slowly walks away and looks around the cave.

"I must agree; this place is scary." said Sheen, staring at his pictures.

His pictures revealed him being slain by his hero Ultralord. All that was left of him was a pile of ashes. Sheen walks away slowly, looking at the other pictures on the wall.

"Wow, I would have never imagined myself doing this." said Cindy.

Her pictures revealed her bowing down before a mysterious figure dressed in a royal robe. Cindy, after examining her pictures, follows the other, looking around the cave. The four friends eventually stumble upon a picture that absolutely shocks them. Their eyes land upon a picture showing Jimmy in a king's chair, with royal guards and servants around him. His eyes are looking right at them. Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen, who are shell-shocked, walk away from the picture. The pictures eyes seem to be following them. They follow a path in the cave until they come across something strange to them. They come across a 4-way split in the cave. Stranger than that, each split had one of their names on it.

"Hey, where do we go now?" asked Sheen.

"I don't know. It's strange that each path in the cave has our names on it." said Cindy.

They all walk up to Cindy's fork. Libby tries to go though it, but is painfully electrocuted.

"Libby, what happened?" asked a concerned Sheen.

"I don't know, Sheen! I tried to go through the path, but I got electrocuted before I could proceed." explained Libby.

Sheen, being Sheen, tries to go through. Like Libby, he was painfully electrocuted. Carl was the next one to try to go though. Like the people before him, he was electrocuted as well. They all think they will get electrocuted, however, when Cindy tried to go through, she goes through unharmed. When she tries to go back, she is blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Okay, it seems like I'm blocked by an outside force. I think I see what to do. You all have to go through the path with your names. Be careful, because once you go in, it's a one-way trip. Sheen, do us a favor, incase we run into enemies, heal us every 5 minutes, if you can. Be careful!" said Cindy, as she walks off to find the end of the path.

Libby, Carl, and Sheen, hesitantly, go to their own paths. They are now separated.

………………………………...

_Great, now that they are separated, they wouldn't be able to surprise me and beat the level. Ha-Ha._

………………………………...

_Man, this is bad. After all the chaos of the previous levels, the last thing we needed to do was separate. The quicker I can get out of here, the better. _

Cindy searches around for an exit. She hears something moving.

_What was that?_

Cindy turns around, only to find herself face to face with a bunch of armed guards with laser spears.

_There are so many of them. There is no way I can fight all of them._

"Come with us, and you won't get hurt. Give us a hard time, and we are ordered to kill you." said one of the armed guards.

Cindy, not knowing what else to do, surrenders.

"Very good, follow us." said one of the armed guards.

Cindy follows the armed guards to an unfamiliar place. She and the guards enter a huge dungeon-like chamber. All around her, she sees dust and ashes.

_I hope that that dust isn't from humans who have, gulp, been burned._

The armed guards stop and bow down when the encounter a mysterious figure dressed in a robe.

"Guards, you all may leave. That is a direct order," said the robed figure.

"As you command." said the armed guards.

Without warning, the armed guards vanish into thin air. Cindy, not knowing what to do, bows down before the robed figure. The robed figure takes off the robe revealing…

………………………………...

_I need to get out of this place. This place gives me the creeps. What was that?_

Libby looks around, but finds nothing. The minute she steps forwards, she gets trapped in a human-sized net. A bunch of face-painted men come out, shouting some crazy, non-understandable language. They grab the net and carry it for miles. They stop in front of a volcano, with boiling lava at the bottom of it. Libby looks down, and almost faints out of fear. The others, with no remorse, through the net over the top of the volcano, chanting and dancing.

"AHH!"

………………………………...

_I wish I knew where to go. Wait, I see a light. It must be an exit! This is awesome, now I can get out of here and be with my friends._

Carl runs to the end of the tunnel. He exits in a field of flowers. In the center of the field lies the sword excaliber. Carl races to the sword. Before he can reach the sword, a group of native warriors surround Carl. They all have spears. They begin to mercilessly attack Carl.

"NOO!"

………………………………...

_This stinks. I've been walking this cave for an hour now and haven't spotted anything; no exit, no enemies, nothing. Hum, perhaps this would be a good time to heal everybody. _

Sheen, wisely, takes this "empty" time to heal everybody.

_There, I'm all done. Now to continue with this search for an exit._

At this time, Sheen sees something of interest. He spots an Ultralord action figure. He picks it up. Right before his very eyes, the action figure turns into the actual Ultralord. Sheen excitedly tries to give Ultralord a hug. However, Ultralord had other plans, as he pulled out his molecular blasting ray, and pointed it right at Sheen's head.

"Any last words?" asked the currupt Ultralord.

"I don't want to die." said Sheen.

At that moment, Ultralord pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 8 part 2: the workings of fate

No own JN. Read and Review. this is the second part to Chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8 part 2: the workings of fate 

"I won't die this way!" said Sheen.

Sheen just barely dodges Ultralord's molecular blast by baseball sliding under Ultralord's feet, punching him in the family jewels as well. Ultralord collapses in pain. Sheen wisely uses the moment to disarm Ultralord of all his weapons. He then uses his healing spell. At the same time Sheen uses his healing spell, Ultralord recovers. After Sheen uses his healing spell, he takes a huge rock and smashes Ultralord's weapons, leaving them completely useless.

"So, you're not as dumb as I thought. Looks like I'll have a real challenge on my hands. Why don't we have a good old-fashioned fist fight?" asked the currupt Ultralord.

"That sounds good to me." said a confident Sheen.

Sheen and Ultralord then battle. Elsewhere, the others were having their own problems.

"I don't want to be burned to death." screamed Libby, as she is falling into the 100-foot volcano.

Then, quicker than an eye's blink, one of Libby's leopards jump across the volcano, catches the net Libby was in with it's teeth, and then lands on the opposite wall than it jumped from, 15-feet away. While the one leapard was rescuing Libby, the other was attacking Libby's kidnappers, the face-painted men. The leopard lifs the kidnapper into its mouth, then flings him over the volcano neck, sending them spirling down into the boiling lava. The face-painted men fight back with spears, but they are quickly decimated, as the leopard that saved Libby joins in the fight. When the battle is over, Libby climbs on one leopards and commands her leopards to search for an exit. Elsewhere, someone else was having trouble with mysterious men.

"I don't like you people! Go away!" said Carl, shielding himself.

Unfortunatly for him, the attackers attacked his back, his only vurnable spot, besides his head. The mysterious men desimate Carl, forcing him to lose, not just one, but all three of his lives. The mysterious men rejoice, as their job is done.

………………………………...

_Ha-Ha, one down, three to go. _

………………………………...

"Man, that battle was easy." said the victor of the Ultralord battle, Sheen.

Sheen walks to the end of the tunnel. He sees Libby, and rejoices.

"Freedom!"

Libby simply shakes her head. Sheen and Libby start to wait patiently for Carl and Cindy. Unknown to them, neither would be joining them, at least not anytime soon.

………………………………...

"I can't believe it." said Cindy, in shock.

Cindy is in shock because, standing right before her, was Butch.

"Yes, I can't believe it either. Just because I am here doesn't mean we are friends. In fact, I'm taking you to your prison cell."

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"You have no choise." said Butch, as he snapps his fingers.

As he does, thousands of robots appear out of nowhere. Cindy valiantly fights off some of the robots, but is quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of robots. She is quickly subdued. She is taken to a small, musty-odored, and ugly prison cell. Cindy continues to stuggle to take contol, but to no avail. Almost instantaneously, she is thrown into the hard cell, with the robots locking the cell. The robots then leave as quickly as they appeared. Cindy looks around the cell.

_It looks like I'm trapped here. There is no way to escape. I should just clear my head; maybe a good night's sleep will help._

Cindy, suddenly feeling sleepy, quickly falls into a deep, coma-like sleep. She sleeps for 3 hours until a noice suddenly wakes her up.

"Who's there?" asked a brave Cindy.

Suddenly a figure appears in the shadows. The figure steps into the light. It's…

"April the Gorlock!" screamed Cindy in shock.

"SHH! Yes, it is I, April the Gorlock. I'm here to help you escape. When I release you, follow me." instructed April the Gorlock.

April then kicks the door of the cell. The entire front side of the cell falls to the floor. Cindy exits the cell.

She and April then hear Butch cry out, "Who's there?"

April quietly wispars to Cindy, "Follow me, unless you want them to capture you again."

Cindy quickly follows April, trying to escape. They here an alarm sound.

"Intuder alert! Intruder alert!"

By the time the guards discover that Cindy is missing, she and April have already escaped. They reach the exit, which happens to be where Sheen and Libby are staying.

"Okay, we don't have much time. An evil man and his robots and guards are chasing us. We need to find a way to escape." said Cindy, as she climbes of the unoccupied leopard.

"The exit is 50 miles southeast from here. You guys need to go." said April.

"We arent leaving without you and out friend Carl." said Sheen.

"Hate to tell you this, manic one, but your friend Carl is dead. You will be too if you don't get out of here. You guys go, I'll hold of the guards," said April.

"But"

"Just go!" shouted April, in her loud, commanding voice.

The others leave, hesitantly, with tears in their eyes. Just after they left, the robots and guards come out.

"Finally, time to have some fun." said the arrogant April.

As she is fighting the things, Cindy, Libby and Sheen make their way to the exit for the level.

"I can't believe that Carl is dead. I won't believe." said Sheen, who has entered a state of denial.

"We all miss him. He might have been a dork at times, but he was a good friend to all of us." said Cindy, who is sad, but is trying to hide it, for the sake of the group.

"I suppose you right. We all miss him. One thing's for sure. Somebody's gonna pay!" cried out Sheen, who is on the verge of crying.

Finally, Sheen burst out crying. Libby, doing her part to comfort him, allows him to rest his head on her shoulder. Other than Sheen crying, they are silent for the entire "trip". After 5 minutes, they arrive at the level's exit. Again, a mysterious voice from above speeks.

"You would normally not receive any bonuses for your preformence on this level, however, I am sympathetic. Therefore, except for your fallen friend Carl, you will all be fully healed, and all of you will now have the ability to heal everybody at once. Do you wish to save?"

"Yes."

"Game progress saved. You may proceed through the door and into Level 4. Good Luck and be careful."

They all decide to heal and go though the door. They step through the door, close the door, and make camp. Little did they know, that was the last thing they should have done.


	10. Chapter 9: Level 4: Jurassic Era

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 9: Level 4: Jurassic Era

4 hours have passed since the completion of level four and the fall of Carl. Cindy, Libby, and Sheen are sleeping peacefully despite the chaos surrounding them. They were sleeping peacefull until a vibration like an earthquake woke them all up. Sleepily and slowly, they open their eyes, only to be face to face with a monsterious T-Rex. They quickly look around for an escape route, but all they find is hundreds of thousands of dinosaurs, looking at them like they were their dinner.

"What do we do?" asked a frightened Sheen.

"I know what to do…Run!" said Cindy.

"We can't, we're surrounded." said a panicky Libby.

At that moment, a huge pterodactyl grabs Sheen, carrying him off to the huge bird's nest. Pterodactyls also grab Cindy and Libby.

"This may not be the best way to escape, but I'll take it." said Sheen.

"I agree. Wait, what's that?" asked Cindy, pointing to a distant object.

"It looks like…a door! That must be our way out of here." said an excited Libby.

"Sweet!" said Sheen, happily.

All of a sudden, the pterodactyls take off in separate directions. Cindy is taken North, Libby is taken south, and Sheen is taken west.

Cindy's pterodactyl stops at a nest 6 miles away from the door. The nest is in a 20-foot tree. The pterodactyl leaves the nest, leaving Cindy by herself, or so she thought. Upon closer examination of her surroundings, she realizes there are two pterodactyl eggs in the nest. She quickly disposes the eggs by blasting them with her bazooka. She then begins her descent of the 20-foot tree.

_I really hope the pterodactyl doesn't comeback soon. Otherwise, I'm toast. _

30 exhausting minutes later, Cindy finishes climbing the tree. She then runs as much as she can to the door. She runs for 3 miles, and then has to stop to breath. Cindy looks around for Sheen and Libby; they are nowhere to be found. Cindy, after catching her breathe, attempts to run the last 3 miles. After a few minutes, Cindy has to walk; she is too tired to run anymore. Finally, Cindy walks under a giant mushroom and collapses from exhaustion. She remains in an unconscious state until she hears the movement of a huge dinosaur. Cindy's eyes snap open and, remembering where she was at, runs the remaining way to the door. She only stops once to see what dinosaur it was that woke her up. As it turns out, the dinosaur was a harmless brontosaurus. Nevertheless, the quicker Cindy and party could get out of here, the better. Cindy, after another 3-mile run, finally makes it to the door.

_Okay, I am at the door. I'll wait for the others, unless a dinosaur wants to eat me, then I am out of here. _

Unfortunately for her, only one of her friends would make it out of this level alive.

Sheen's pterodactyl dropped him in its nest. Unlike Cindy's pterodactyl, Sheen's pterodactyl did not fly off. In fact, it did something unexpected. It ate Sheen whole. Unlike Carl, Sheen had only one life. The pterodactyl, after finishing its meal, went to sleep.

Libby, however, had better luck. As the pterodactyl tried to take her to its nest, Libby struggled out of the pterodactyl's hold. Libby fell 40 feet and hit the ground hard. Luckily, she did not hit the ground hard enough to go into unconsciousness, and was able to heal herself. She fell exactly 1 mile away from the door. Unfortunately, she broke her leg during the fall and, despite her healing, was unable to fix her broken leg. She was unable to move herself. Fortunately, she had two worthy transportation units- her leopards. She then calls upon her leopard and they carry her to the door, where they have a reunion with Cindy.

"Libby, what happened?" asked a concerned and utterly shocked Cindy.

"I escaped from my pterodactyl and fell at least 40 feet, which lead to me breaking my leg. Luckily, I had my leopards carry me here." said Libby, who is in extreme pain.

Cindy and Libby's conversation comes to an abrupt end when they hear a sound they never thought they would hear. They turn around only to see their exit door completely destroyed. Worse than that, they see a pact of at least 20 t-rexes and 10 pterodactyls. They all look hungry.

"What do we do? Our escape route is gone, and we have a lot of dinosaurs that want to eat us for dinner." stated Libby.

"We can't run, so we have to fight." answered Cindy.

"But my leg is broken. I can't fight!" said Libby.

"Yes you can. The leopard not carrying you can fight the dinosaurs. The leopard that is carrying you can take you to a safe distance, while you fire my bazooka at the dinos." said Cindy.

"Okay, but what are you going to fight with? I doubt you can use your excessive Tie Quan Doe training on the dinos, and I don't see any weapons around." said Libby, who is looking out for the safety of her best friend.

"Just leave the dinos to me. Take my bazooka and hide." commanded Cindy.

Libby hesitantly takes Cindy's bazooka and hides with her leopard. Cindy, now weaponless, dodges the charging t-rexes and pterodactyls. She begins looking for any weapons as Libby's other leopard begins attacking the dinosaurs. Cindy, who quickly looks for a weapon, finds one…sort of. She finds a nice to humans' twonkie. She begins to sing to it to make it angry. The twonkie transformed into its enraged form, however, instead of attacking Cindy, it started to attack the dinosaurs. As the leopard and the twonkie were attacking the dinosaurs so was Libby. Libby was doing her part in the fight, as she was dispatching of the pterodactyls. Within a matter of minutes, she killed all 10 of the pterodactyls. The t-rexes were another story. The twonkie killed of three t-rexes before it was killed off itself. The leopard killed off 10 t-rexes before it was so badly damaged that it had to hide and heal up. This left Cindy alone with seven angry t-rexes. The only thing Cindy could do was fight the t-rexes with her excellent Tie Quan Doe training. She battled the t-rex and, with help from Libby, defeated them. The victory was not without cost, however, because Cindy lost five of her 15 extra lives. Not to mention, her and Libby's escape route door was completely destroyed and throughout the entire battle, Sheen had not shown up, which was not a good sign. Libby had come out of her hiding place, as well as her leopard friends. They all rejoin Cindy.

"Wow, what a battle! Ya know, I would be celebrating if it weren't for the fact that the door to our freedom is destroyed, and the fact the Sheen is nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, I have a hunch that Sheen, my love, is dead." said Libby, tears forming in her eyes.

Cindy, sympathetically, gives Libby a hug. Libby regains her composer. Cindy then stops hugging her.

"What are we going to do?" asked a broken-hearted Libby.

"We're going to escape, we're going to win this game, and we're going to get revenge. First we need to get out of here." said Cindy, who is fired up.

"How?" asked a semi-frightened and semi-fired up Libby.

"We can help with that." said two familiar voices.

Cindy and Libby turn around and almost faint out of shock. Floating above the ground were the ghosts of Sheen and Carl. They snap their fingers and the exit door is instantaneously rebuilt. Then the ghosts say goodbye. Carl says goodbye by waving his hand. He also gives Cindy and Libby a piece of his equipment; he gives Cindy his armor and Libby his shield. Then he vanishes. Sheen says goodbye to Cindy by giving her a hug, which she gladly accepts. Sheen says goodbye to Libby by telling her that he loves her. He also gives her a kiss on the lips. Then he too vanishes. Cindy and Libby stand their, stunned. Then they realize that their escape route is rebuilt. Cindy and Libby quickly put on the equipment Carl gave them. Libby realizes that her leg is no longer broken.

"Thank you." whispers Libby.

Cindy and Libby then exit the level, no longer saddened by the deaths of their friends.


	11. Chapter 10: level 5: 20,000 creatures un

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 10: level 5: 20,000 creatures under the sea 

Upon entering the door, Cindy and Libby decide to get a good nights' sleep- a first in many days. They, almost instantly after making camp, fall into a deep, REM-type sleep. They sleep solidly for 24-hours straight. They slowly wake up from their slumber.

"That rest was necessary." said a sleepy Cindy.

"I agree. Now that we've rested, I should give this back to you." said Libby, as she hands the bazooka she'd been using back to Cindy.

"Thanks. Now we should look around for a pas…"

"Look" said Libby, pointing to what looks like a small pond.

Cindy examines the water. It's a pond all right, but it wasn't small. It was huge! The head of the pond was small, but the depth was immeasurable. Cindy calls Libby over and they both look at the water, trying to come up with a plan. They were completely stumped as of what to do.

"That pond goes on forever. There is no way we could get to the bottom without drowning." said Libby.

"Or maybe there is a way." said Cindy, pointing to some scuba gear she just found.

"That's perfect. We can swim down to the bottom. Look, it even comes with lights so we can see." said an overexcited Libby.

"That's a good thing. Lets just hope that there are no enemies down there." said Cindy.

With that said, Cindy and Libby put on the scuba gear and hop into the pond. Once they are 15 feet down, the entrance that lead them into the water begins to close up. Cindy and Libby notice and race to try to get out. When they are 1-foot away from the exit/entrance, it completely closes up. Cindy and Libby look at each other, with eyes that say, "We're in deep trouble". That was the least of there worries, as a great white shark was looking at them with murderous eyes. Cindy tries to use her bazooka, and luckily it works, as it acts as a torpedo gun underwater. The shark is easily defeated. Cindy and Libby start to swim faster, but to no avail. Since they were so deep underwater, the pressure of the water was preventing them from going any faster than they already were. Another problem was that their oxygen tanks were slowly running out.

"Oh, no. Please tell me that those arent electric eels." said Cindy, in a muffled voice.

Unfortunately, Cindy was right. In front of them were many electric eels, about 15 to be exact. Cindy and Libby try to swim away, but to no avail. They are trapped in a ring of electric eels. Cindy tries to use her bazooka on the swarm of eels, but is shocked by the eels instead. Deciding her weapon is useless, Cindy and Libby swim as fast as they can, away from the eels. It is no use, though, because the eels follow them and zap them every few moments. Luckily, every few moments Cindy or Libby heals themselves.

"That's it, we have to fight. We can't outrun him." said Cindy.

Cindy pulls out her bazooka and starts fireing away at the eels. She is constantly getting zaped, but she doesn't care. Libby, not being able to fight, does the healing. Soon all the electric eels are destroyed. Cindy would have lost at least five lives if not for Libby's healing. After the enemies are defeated, the girls continue downwards into the pond. The enviorment begins to go dark, so the girls put on the light on their helmets. The light is dim, so they could not see much, including the four sharks near them. Cindy and Libby continue to swim down until Libby feels something on her leg. She turns around, only to see a shark biting her leg. She cries out for help, but it is muffled. Luckily, Cindy noticed that Libby was not following her, and came back to help. Cindy easily defeats the four sharks. Cindy and Libby continue their intense journey to find an exit. They continue until something grabbs them. That something is a giant squid. The giant squid grabs them and put them into a tight squeeze. Cindy and Libby try to fight out, but fail to do so. Then something big happens. Cindy and Libby, with a burst of adreaniline, manage to fight out of the squid's hold. Cindy quickly fires her bazooka twice, and the bullets hit the squid's eyes, blinding it. Cindy and Libby quickly use the opportunity to swim away from the giant squid. A few moments after their escape, Libby starts to feel faint. Her oxygen tank is about to run out. 2 minutes later, she dies of suffication. Cindy slowly starts to faint as well. She was about to die until she lands on a crystel that transports her out of the level and on to an oxygen filled environment. She remains passed out for a long time. On the horizon, was a huge boss battle, one that she would never forget.


	12. Chapter 11: boss battle 2: Molecular Dia

No own JN. Read and Review. I would like to thank all my reviewers. Thank You.

* * *

Chapter 11: boss battle 2: Molecular Diatomizer Updated

Cindy, after being passed out for hours, wakes up.

"Where am I?" asked Cindy, confused.

She has temporary amnesia. She looks around. She is floating on a cloud, and 20-feet below her, is a platform. She looks at her bazooka, which is soaked but still useable. She then remembers where she is at, and what happened in the last level.

Out of frustration, Cindy screams, "Jimmy, when I get a hold of you, I'm going to kill you!"

Cindy, grabbing her bazooka, jumps down to the platform. When she reaches the platform, she is teleported to an arena, with hundreds of thousands of fans cheering: some cheering for her and some cheering for her opponent. An anoncement is made over a loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentelman, this is your host speaking. Welcome everybody to the main event. In this match, a brave soul will have to face a 5-round on slot of enemies. Already in the fighting grounds, weighing in at 98 pounds, and at a height of 4 ft 2, the beave soul who will be taking on this challenge, Cynthia Vortex. Round one consist of 40 deadly cobras each trying to take out this beautiful blonde-haired woman. Ready, begin!"

The cobras are realeased though 10 steel doors. Cindy wisely shoots all the snakes. Within 10 seconds, all the snakes are dead. Another anoncement is made.

"Wow, we have seen somebody complete that challenge that fast in years. In fact, that is the newest arena record, well done. Now round two will be a lot tougher. In round two, you will have to face hundreds of poisonous spiders. Ready, begin."

400 hundred poisonous spiders are released though the 10 steel doors. Again, Cindy simply kills the spiders with her bazooka. Within 1 minute, the spiders are killed.

"Wow that was simply amazing. Round three constist of fighting a flying goast ship. Good luck! Ready, begin!"

A flying goast ship appears, along with a myst, at the center of the arena. The ship fires its cannons. Cindy, blinded by the myst, barely dodges the cannon fire. Cindy shoots her bazooka blindly at the ship, and misses every shot.

_I need to be able to see the ship in order to use my bazooka on it. Hum, since I can't use my eyes trying to find it, maybe I'll use my sense of hearing to find it._

Cindy blindly dodges more cannon fire, and tries to use the sound to find the ship. When she thinks she has a good shot, she fires the bazooka. The ship continues to fire its weapon of choise, not careing if it is hit. That led to its downfall. After 20 minutes of hide and seek, the ship is destroyed. The battle did have its repecutions, because Cindy was now down to ½ of her life bar. The damage is quickly destroyed, as Cindy heals herself to full health.

"That was quite an exciting match. I hope the next round will be as exciting. In the next round, round four, the contestant will be facing a group so dangerous, the galaxy will tremble beneath its power. The contestant must fight this round while a pit of boiling lava sits in the center of the arena. Ready, begin!"

The center of the arena opens, revealing a pit of hot lava. The ten steel doors open, revealing the opponents- the League of Villains and Meldar Prime. Meldar calls upon his robots, while the League of Villains attack. The league is moving to fast to be hit with Cindy's bazooka, so Cindy decides to carry her bazooka and use hand-to-hand combat on the League of Villains. First, she hits the Junkman with a dragon-whip kick, which renders him unconscious. She then attacks P.C. with a huge right hook, knocking him out. She them throws P.C. and the Junkman into the lava pit, burning them to a crisp. Cindy then attacks Beautiful Gorgeous, choking her into unconscious. Then she throws her into the lava pit, destroying her beauty and killing her. The space bandits try attacking Cindy, but trip on their own two feet, right into the lava. Eustice, not wanting to be killed, tries to run away, but is grabbed by Cindy, who throws him into the lava, killing him anyways. Grandma Tators tried to attack Cindy from behide with a sword, but Cindy backfliped over her head, a pushed her into the lava, and killed her, but not without taking her sword in the process. She then uses her newly won sword on King Goobot, mercilessly destroying him. All that was left to conquer was Meldar and his robots. Cindy easily slains Meldar, and takes out the robots with her bazooka. Cindy exhaustedly heals any damage she may have indured during the fight.

"Wow that was a battle. Now it is time for the final round. It will be Cindy Vortex vs. The Nanobots. Ready, begin!"

The lava pit in the center of the arena closes. Through the top of the arena roof arrive the Nanobots. They use the molecular diatomizer (Md) to attack Cindy. Cindy dodges the first attack. She counterattacks with her bazooka, but it is ineffective against the Nanobots steel plate cover. The Nanobots use the Md to destroy the bazooka, leaving Cindy defenseless. The Nanobots were about to kill Cindy with the Md, but due to Carl's sheild, the attack is deflected back at the Nanobots, destroying them. The entire arena started to go into a riot, and people started to kill each other. Soon, only Cindy was left in the arena. A mysterious voice from above speaks.

"Good job beating the challenge. As a reward, I will give you everything your friends had, and another enemy-seeking bazooka. Go through the door when you are ready to continue. Do you wish to save?"

"Yes"

"Game progress saved. Continue your journey, when you are ready."

Cindy decides that before she continues, she will take a long and much needed rest. That was one of the smartest moves she could have made, as she would soon find out.


	13. Chapter 12: The game is over

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 12: The game is over.

After Cindy had her rest and healed, she heads through the door. As she does, she enters a different realm. She lands on an island. Not just any island. The island Jimmy and her were stranded on. When she looks around, she sees only one thing, Jimmy. Instead of an angry, enraged Jimmy, Cindy sees a kind, compassionate Jimmy. Looks can be deceiving, but not in this case. The game is over. Cindy is then teleported to Jimmy's lab, where she is surprised to see Carl, Sheen and Libby. Even more surprising than that is that fact that Jimmy is nowhere in sight. Cindy has a surprised look on her face, while Carl, Sheen and Libby have smiles on their faces.

"How…Why…What is going on here?" asked a very confused Cindy.

"We were never in any danger. It was all a set-up, an act if you will. Come outside, we have something to show you." said Libby.

As instructed, Cindy follows Carl, Sheen and Libby outside. When she gets outside, she nearly collapses. When she gets outside, the entire town is looking at her. More importantly, stanting in the center of a big alter, is Jimmy in a suit, with a huge smile on his face.

Before Cindy faints, Jimmy asks, "Cindy, will you marry me?

At that moment, Cindy franticly says yes, and jumps into Jimmy's arms. Almost immediately, they get married and have a huge party, with a cool D.J. and great refreshments. They all have a great time. In the middle of the party, The D.J. calls Jimmy and Cindy to the middle of the newly made dance floor, for a slow dance. They lock arms and start to slow dance. While they are dancing, Jimmy explains to Cindy why he did all of this.

"Cindy, this may all be confusing, but I'll explain why I did all of this. I've always loved you, but I couldn't find a way to tell you. I spent all day and all night trying to find a way to tell you how I really felt, but I couldn't find a way. Then I discovered a way, but you couldn't find out right away, so when you were on vacation, I conducted a town meeting explaining my plan. My plan was to act like a jerk, apologize, get you, Carl, Sheen and Libby into a videogame, pretend to kill them off, and have you mad, and eventually let you win the videogame. In the meantime, the townspeople, including Carl, Sheen, and Libby, and me would plan and arrange a weeding for us. We've always liked each other, so I knew it would happen, and I know it will last." explained Jimmy. Just as he finished explaining his actions to Cindy, the slow song ended. At the end of the song, Jimmy and Cindy share a kiss. The weeding celebration proceeds until it ends.

7 years later…

"Congratulations Mr. and Ms. Neutron, you are now proud parents of a baby boy and a baby girl." said the nurse as she hands the newborns to Cindy and Jimmy. The nurse then leaves.

The end…For Now.


End file.
